The Heda Is Back
by EphinyAmazonWarrior
Summary: what would of happen if Lexa hadn't been killed. i am not good with summaries... Lexa had just been shot by Titus and is bleeding out right in front of Clarke's eyes. Titus left in a hurry as he was afraid of what might happen to him. Clarke quickly began to gather things she can use to fix Lexa up. After a moment she came back with needle, stitching, and a wrap.
1. Chapter 1

Lexa had just been shot by Titus and is bleeding out right in front of Clarke's eyes. Titus left in a hurry as he was afraid of what might happen to him. Clarke quickly began to gather things she can use to fix Lexa up. After a moment she came back with needle, stitching, and a wrap.

" Lexa hang on for me okay? " Clarke said to her.

" Clarke, i love you " Lexa said " My fight is over"

" No it's not." Clarke said " I am going to fix you. Your fight has only just begun"

Clarke began to stitch Lexa wound up to get the bleeding under control. She would watch Lexa's chest rise up and down to make sure she was still breathing as she stitched her up. When she was down she wrapped her wound up the best she could. She held Lexa's hand and kissed it. She waited for Lexa to wake up. As the day went on Clarke rested her head next to their hands. Lexa opens her eyes and looked to see that Clarke was still here. That she was still alive. She gave Clarke's hand a squeeze hoping that would wake her sleeping princess. Clarke felt Lexa squeeze her hand and rose her head up to see that she was awake and alive.

" Clarke you saved me" Lexa said.

" Of course i did. I wasn't going to let you die" Clarke said " I'm tired of everyone that i love keeps getting killed. That stops with you."

Lexa moves to sit up but winces.

" Easy" Clarke said " Just rest okay?"

" But we need to find Titus" Lexa said " He needs to atone for what he has done."

" And we will once you are rested and healed" Clarke said " I promise you"

She nodded at her.

" Stay here with me?" Lexa asked.

" of course i will Lex" Clarke said " I am not going anywhere."

They stayed like that through the night. They both fell asleep and soon it was morning. Lexa was the first one awake and she felt sore but she was sure she could get up. She looked at her sleeping princess. She was adorable while she slept.

" Clarke" Lexa said softly.

Clarke slowly opened her eyes and looked at Lexa.

"What's wrong? " CLarke asked her concerned.

" is it okay if i get up?" Lexa asked " I need to pee"

Clarke nodded.

" Yes that is okay" Clarke said.

Clarke helped Lexa sit up before she would let her get up. She wanted to make sure that she was okay. Lexa nodded at her before she stood up holding her healing wound. It hurt her but she really had to go to the bathroom. With the help of Clarke she managed to make it to the bathroom. After a while she came back out.

" Clarke in my bag there is some liquid. Can you get it for me?" Lexa asked as she walked to the bed.

Clarke went to the bag and pulled out a cup with liquid and brought to Lexa. Lexa took it.

" What is that?" Clarke asked.

" It is numbing liquid that will help with my pain" Lexa explained to her.

Lexa opened the container and took a small drink from it. She made a face as she drank it.

" IT doesn't taste to good but it makes the pain go away." Lexa said " Now we have business to attend to."

"Wait are you sure? You know you were just shot yesterday" Clarke commented.

Lexa nodded as she stood back up.

"Just take is slow okay?" Clarke spoke to her.

She didn't want to Lexa to reopen her wound just barely twenty four hours later.


	2. The proposal

Notes

Klark kom skaikru = Clarke from sky people

Leksa kom trikru = Lexa from woods clan

Heda = commander

Sha= yes

" IT doesn't taste to good but it makes the pain go away." Lexa said " Now we have business to attend to."

"Wait are you sure? You know you were just shot yesterday" Clarke commented.

Lexa nodded as she stood back up.

"Just take is slow okay?" Clarke spoke to her.

She didn't want to Lexa to reopen her wound just barely twenty four hours later. Lexa nodded at her as she walked to her armor.

"Clarke can you help me please?" Lexa asked her.

Clarke nodded as she walked over to her and helped her get her armor on. She looked like the fierce commander she met day one in the tent. This sent chills down Clarke's back in a good way though. Once she was dressed they made their way to the throne room. Lexa turn to face them with Clarke by her side in her own grounder clothes. Lexa rose her hand.

" Titus is now a traitor to use all." Lexa said " He broke one of our rules by picking up a gun and he shot me. I want him found and brought back here alive. If you kill him before i you will face death"

Clarke couldn't help but smirk at this as the people nodded. They wouldn't turn on the commander like Titus did. Though he was aiming for Clarke he hit Lexa instead. Clarke wanted him dead just like Lexa did. They people left and Lexa went to her balcony.

"Clarke come join me for a second" Lexa said.

Clarke can remember the last time she wanted to talk to someone on the balcony. She had kicked them off to their death. Clarke knew she wouldn't do that to her. She joined Lexa by her side as they looked over Polis.

"You see all this land Clarke?" Lexa said.

" Yes i do" Clarke said.

" All this is our land. " Lexa said " Together we will rule them all to the right way. "

"What is that dark shadow place over there?" Clarke asked kind of smirking.

"That is the Ice Nation" Lexa said "One must never go there unless you wish to be killed"

"Is the great heda afraid of them" CLarke said.

"Clarke you were there when i killed their queen and made Roan king. You really think i am afraid of them?" Lexa said looking at her.

Clarke shook her head. She like that Lexa said they were going to rule this land together. Lexa looked at her people and blew a horn which symbolized that someone had betrayded her.

"Titus is now a traitor and a wanted man to us all" Lexa shouted " Anyone who brings him to me i will pardon all your past crimes. Spread the word to all the nations."

The people begun to buzz about each other as they began to spread the words. Lexa turned to Clarke and got down on her knees. This brought Clarke back to the night she had swore fealty to her. She just looked at Lexa wondering where this would be going this time. She could tell she was in some pain as she kneel down in front of her.

"Klark kom skaikru" Lexa began " I leksa kom trikru and heda would love it if you join me by my side for life. You have taught me so much in such a short while. I know tomorrow is never promised. But i promise you that i will treat your needs as my own. You as my queen. Your family as my family. Your friends as my own. Will you do me this honor of becoming my wife?"

Clarke looked at her as she spoke the words. This amazed Clarke that she would want her as her wife. Clarke nodded as she had some tears forming. She didn't want to Lexa to anyone or anything. Their bond was strong.

"Sha i will become your wife. Your queen" Clarke said.

Lexa rose from her knees and pulled Clarke into deep kiss. Clarke smiled in it.

"After we deal with Titus we will announce to the clans that there will be a wedding." Lexa said " I want you to have time to tell your mother. "

"Lexa i will send word to the 13th clan that i will be getting married. There will be some trouble from Pike. He still has been killing our people. He need to be stop" Clarke said.


	3. Chapter 3

Sha= yes

Heda= commander

Wanheda = death commander or commader or death

Skaikru = sky people


End file.
